Cherry Blossom Trees
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Kenshin,Kaoru,Sano,Yahiko,& Yutaro were all going home when this little girl bumped into them, little girl was injuried & when they try to help her she ran wierd part is that Yahiko thought he meet her before.*FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*
1. Intro

**greetings fellow readers, i am proud to present a Rurouni Kenshin story. now just so u know no RK character will be paired up w/ the Oc, this will be more advanture story little romance from the pairings i set up. and i know the title is wierd but it has signifince to the Oc so that's why i name this title Cherry Blossoms Trees. also read the a/n because this will help u understand the alterations i made for the characters.**

**disclaimer: i dont own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters but i do own my Oc and the plot. there might be some plot from Rurouni Kenshin but im not fer sure yet.**

**summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke(Sano), Yahiko, and Yutaro were all crossing a bridge to get home when this little girl(same age as Yahiko and Yutaro) bumped into them, literally. And this little girl was injuried and when they try to help her she ran away. And the wierd part is that Yahiko thought he recognize her from somewhere(A/N: this is not a YahikoxOc story). Now Kenshin and Sano are on the search her for but everytime they find her she runs away them and escapes, and the wierd part is they can always find her nex to next to a Cherry Blossom Tree. Wierd.**

**pairings: KenshinxKaoru, SanosukexMegumi, YahikoxTsubame, Yutarox?, and Ocx?. and no Yutaro will not hook up with my OC Luna, he will probably hook up with another OC of mine.**

**Luna's last name Amaya means Night Rain.**

**for the pics u have to take out the spaces. **

**enjoy and review plz. thnk u.**

**

* * *

**Luna Amaya

pic: h t t p : / / s . b e b o . c o m / a p p - i m a g e / 7 9 3 0 0 6 4 8 6 4 / 5 4 1 1 6 5 6 6 2 7 / P R O F I L E / i . q u i z z a z . c o m / i m g / q / u / 0 8 / 0 5 / 0 1 / a n i m e _ g i r l _ f a v 6 1 0 0 0 0 2 8 4 . j p g

Name: Luna Amaya

Age: 10

Height: 4' 0"

Hair Color: Black, Waist Length

Eye Color: Midnight Blue

Family: All Family Members & Relatives are Deceased

History/Info: Luna has been an orphan since she was 3 years old. For half a year she has been living on the streets, until she was taken in by this group called Gokudo, a Japanese Mafia Organization. They used her for pick-pocketing and burglary. She has made a friend at the age of 8 but see them very little. At 10 , she found out that her friend has disappeared from his own Japanese Mafia Organization branch and she haven't seen him since. So here she as at age 10 and still with Gokudo, but don't worry she has a plan to escape but it won't be easy for her. She might need help from some people (A/N: and u all know who).

* * *

Ayame Genzai

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / r u r o u n i _ k e n s h i n / t h u m b s / _ a y a m e . j p g

Name: Ayame Genzai

Age: 5

Height: Not Mentioned

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Grandfather- Dr. Genzai, Little Sister- Suzume

History/Info: She is one of the adorable grandchild of Dr. Genzai and is usually seen at Kaoru's dojo, the Kamiya dojo. (A/N: there's not much to say for her since she doesn't appear much.)

* * *

Suzume Genzai

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / r u r o u n i _ k e n s h i n / t h u m b s / _ s u z u m e . j p g

Name: Suzume Genzai

Age: 3

Height: Not Mentioned

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Grandfather- Dr. Genzai, Older Sister- Ayame

History/Info: She is the other adorable grandchild of Dr. Genzai and is usually seen at Kaoru's dojo, the Kamiya dojo. (A/N: there's not much to say for her since she doesn't appear much either.)

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / k e n s h i n f a n s / k a o r u 2 . j p g

Name: Kaoru Kamiya

Age: 17

Height: 5' 1"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Family: Father is Deceased

History/Info: Kaoru is the owner of the Kamiya dojo after her father's passing. At the dojo she teaches Kamiya Kasshin Style. Her family's style is a sword technique where the sword gives life instead of taking life. She is also in love with Kenshin despite her knowledge him as the Battousai the Manslayer. (A/N: you should know what happen with her adventures with Kenshin since you all have read and/or watched Rurouni Kenshin, right? Either way I'm not going into any more detail.)

* * *

Megumi Takani

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / r u r o u n i _ k e n s h i n / m e g u m i . j p g

Name: Megumi Takani

Age: 22

Height: 5' 5"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Family- Disappeared

History/Info: Megumi's Father was killed and her mother and her two brothers have disappeared during Aizusensou battle. Now she has been dragged into making opium for Kanryuu Takeda, a very power hungry man. But everything turned out okay when Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko saved her from him. Now she takes the position as an assistant doctor for Dr. Genzai. (A/N: I shouldn't say anymore since you all should know about her past and her very small roles in Rurouni Kenshin.)

* * *

Yahiko Myojin

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / r u r o u n i _ k e n s h i n / y a h i k o . j p g

Name: Myojin Yahiko

Age: 10

Height: 4' 2"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Family- Deceased

History/Info: Yahiko came from a Tokyo Samurai family until they passed away and has been taking in by the Japanese Mafia Organization called Yakuza. They made him a pick-pocket for them. During his time there he made a friend but he sees his friend as a sibling. He hardly sees his friend, he only sees them on the streets. At the age 10, he met Kenshin and Kaoru. After he met Kenshin and Kaoru, he stands up to the Yakuza. With the help of Kaoru and Kenshin he broke from the Yakuza gang, and became the first student of Kamiya Kasshin Dojo(A/N: the readers should know how that came to be).

* * *

Yutaro Tsukayama

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . n a u t i l j o n . c o m / i m a g e s / p e r s o / m i n i a t u r e s / R u r o u n i _ K e n s h i n / y u t a r o _ t s u k a y a m a . j p g

Name: Yutaro Tsukayama

Age: 10

Height: 4' 2"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Family: Father- Yuzaemon Tsukayama

History/Info: His father used to be a Samurai, but that was a long time ago. Now his father is an exporter of swords. One day they met Raijuta, a Samurai. Three months later they meet Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano. During the time they met each other they all found out that Raijuta is not the man that Yutaro really idolize. It turns out that Raijuta is really one of those dangerous Samurai(A/N: and u all should know what happens from there but u all know how that Yutaro can't use his right arm due to an injury he got from Raijuta, well let's just say he CAN use his right arm because he was on the sidelines, he was no where near that direct attack from Raijuta…I hope u guys know what I'm talking about because I try my best to explain this but the point is that Yutaro has the use of both his arms). After Kenshin stopped Raijuta's plot, Yutaro takes up the swordsmanship Kamiya Kasshin Style and have been studying along side Yahiko(A/N: in other words Yutaro never went to Germany… been learning Kamiya Kasshin from Kaoru… him and Yahiko became friends but they still get on each others nerves… any questions just put them in when you review this story… I think this is it for Yutaro's intro).

* * *

Kenshin Himura

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / b l a d e d w a r r i o r s / k e n s h i n _ h a p p y . j p g

Name: Kenshin Himura

Age: 28

Height: 5' 2"

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Lavender

Family: Not Mentioned

History/Info: He used to be known as Battousai the Manslayer, during the revolution he received a cross shaped scar on his cheek; but, after the revolution he stopped being the Battousai and became a wanderer. Ten years later me meet Kaoru and helps her with the false Hitokiri Battousai case that used Kaoru's family style. From there he has been staying at Kaoru's dojo and helping other's(A/N: u know all with Yahiko, Sano, Yutaro, etc. etc.).

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / D / d r a g o n 1 3 3 5 6 / 1 0 6 8 9 4 0 4 3 0 _ s h i n s a n o 0 3 . j p g

Name: Sanosuke Sagara

Age: 19

Height: 5' 10"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Not Mentioned

History/Info: At a young age Sanosuke joined Seikihou Tai, until they were denounced as a false army. The Seikihou Tai were all killed off except for Sanosuke. Years later Sano became know as Zanza the Fighter-for-Hire. Sano got the Zanza nickname from the Zanbattou he carries around with him(A/N: u all should know what the Zanbattou looks like). Through his Fighter-for-Hire he met Kenshin. After a fight with Kenshin they became best of friends and Sano stopped being a Fighter-for-Hire, and starts being a freeloader to the Kamiya Dojo and the Beef Bowl Shop, Akabeko(A/N: u know how the Zanbattou gets broken by Kenshin let's just say its not broken… I think that's enough of the intro for Sano).

* * *

Dr. Genzai

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . t h e h i d d e n h a v e n . n e t / f a n f i c t i o n / d r _ g e n z a i . b m p

Name: Dr. Genzai

Age: 50 or 60

Height: Not Mentioned

Hair Color: Gray

Eye Color: Light Blue

Family: 2 Granddaughters- Ayame and Suzume

History/Info: Dr. Genzai, is of course a doctor. He owns a clinic where he takes care of sick or injured people despite their status, like Megumi whom is now working at his clinic. His also the grandfather of Ayame and Suzume.

* * *

**REMINDER: READ THE "A/N" THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO U HELP UNDERSTAND THE ALTERATIONS I MADE AND/OR UNDERSTAND I PUT IN THE STORY BETTER. PLZE THE "A/N" IN MY STORIES ALWAYS IMPORTANCE AND/OR SIGNIFANCE TO THE STORIES.**

**and that's it for the intro and chapter 1 will be put up as soon as i can start writing it.**

**oh and by the way i probably up some of the links and for that reason u can just tell me and i will e-mail the pics that u requsted, and i apologize for the incovience that me and pic links caused you.**

**and before i forget the rating depends on the chapter and it probaby be rated T most of the time throught out the whole story.**


	2. Nice Bumping Into You

**here it is people the first chapter of rk. i hope u all enjoy. and plze review i will really apperciate it. Merci (thnk u).**

**Disclaimer: i don't own rurouni kenshin or it characters, but i do own th OCs which u all should know that aren't originally part of rurouni kenshin. i also the plot line. but some of the plot might be from the rurouni kenshin series, not fer sure if im going to add rurouni kenshin series plot line**

**Pairings: KaoruxKenshin, MegumixSano, YahikoxTsubame, YutaroxOc(?)[A different an OC not Luna], LunaxOC [a male oc]**

**Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke(Sano), Yahiko, and Yutaro were all crossing a bridge to get home when this little girl(same age as Yahiko and Yutaro) bumped into them, literally. And this little girl was injuried and when they try to help her she ran away. And the wierd part is that Yahiko thought he recognize her from somewhere(A/N: this is not a YahikoxOc story). Now Kenshin and Sano are on the search her for but everytime they find her she runs away them and escapes, and the wierd part is they can always find her nex to next to a Cherry Blossom Tree. Wierd.**

**

* * *

****1. Nice Bumping Into You**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

A girl was running away from something that wasn't there; but, she knew they were there, still coming after her the only reason we can't see what's after her, because she out run them. But she knew they were still close behind her.

The girl turned around the corner after 20 minutes, she passed some type of restaurant that begins with an "A". The streets were deathly silent, no one dare to wake up the sleeping residents. Even the girl and her pursuers don't dare to wake them unless they risk making a scene.

The girl finally reached a bridge, but the problem is that there is people there. Wait, can it be a good thing because her pursuers will not be risked by being seen by these people. So it got to be worth it by running past them, right? Right.

That reminds the running girl of her pursuers. She forgot to look behind her to check to see how far they are behind her. So, she looked behind her to see that they are gaining up on her but for some reason they are hiding behind objects as they run. Which reminds her the people in front of her. Which she didn't have enough to look forward because the next she knows… BAM!

It seemed she run into someone when she was not looking.

"Hey watch where you go-ing," she heard a boy's voice.

The little girl opened her eyes to see she accidentally knocked down two boys that are around her age. One boy had brown hair and blue-cat shaped like eyes, and the second boy have wild spiky black hair and brown eyes, and both are carrying a Shinai. The girl looked around more to see two men and woman. One of the men has brown rooster hair and brown eyes. While the second man has red hair that goes to the small of his back, tied in a ponytail, have a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, and has lavender eyes. The lady looked like she has waist-length black hair tied with a ribbon and has blue eyes. The girl finally noticed that they looked at her with wide eyes. That's when it hit her that she was still bleeding from her wounds.

"Hey… are you okay," said the guy with brown rooster hair.

The injured girl didn't say anything instead she ran away from them.

Back to the group of people. Yutaro, Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru looked on with confusion.

"Sano, you and I will go after her," Kenshin spoke, "Kaoru please take Yahiko and Yutaro back to the dojo." Kaoru and Sano nodded. Kaoru grabbed Yahiko and Yutaro and dragged them back to her dojo, while Kenshin and Sano went after the girl.

Sano and Kenshin were chasing after the injured little girl; but clearly she was faster than them.

"Sano, I will try to cut off the girl while you can try to grab her from behind."

"Got it Kenshin."

**

* * *

****~Kenshin's Pov~**

Sano and I were chasing after the injured girl that accidentally bumped into Yutaro and Yahiko back at the bridge. Never in my life I saw someone injured a child like that. Me and Sano have one goal for running after this girl and that is to get her medical treatment, and help her escape from whoever was abusing her. So, Sano and I split so I can try to cut her off.

**

* * *

****~Sano's Pov~**

Kenshin and I are trying to catch this girl who is no older than 10. It pains me and the others that someone will in-flick pain on a child. That's why Kenshin went the other way to cut her off.

"_Damn, she's fast," _Sano thought.

**

* * *

****~The Girl's Pov~**

I'm running from two different guys now, this can't be good. I mean my original plan was to put more distance from my original pursuers and I didn't want to my current pursuers to catch me or else I go to jail or worse get killed by my original pursuers boss.

"_Oh… why did I start getting cocky and determined in the first place. This was a stupid idea trying to runaway from this life… oh god, please give strength."_

I was getting close to my destination now when the red head, the one I saw at the bridge, came out in front of me and now coming towards me… oh great, that means rooster head is probably behind me as well. I should know I checked two times, thankfully without crushing into anything else.

But, I have to act quickly now.

I look around my surroundings to find an exit, actually I already found one I'm just fooling around so that they don't figure out my plan. Just when I came to my escape… I go left… they are closing in… now they are on top of me… they were about to grab me… when I ducked and head to the right.

**

* * *

****~Narrator's Pov~**

The girl alluded her current pursuers by faking a left, have the two run into each other by ducking, and now she's exiting to the right.

By the time Kenshin and Sano have untangled themselves from each other and into the direction the girl went to; however, by the time they reach the spot they last saw the injured girl, she disappeared.

"What now?" Sano questioned, out of breath.

"We might as well go back to the dojo and search again tomorrow," Kenshin answered while also out of breath.

Sano nodded in agreement. So Sano and Kenshin head back to the dojo where Kaoru, Yahiko, and Yutaro are waiting.

**

* * *

****~Girl's Pov (right next to a Cherry Blossom Tree)~ **

"Man, those guys are fast," the girl talking to herself while slightly out of breath.

The injured girl was used to running so her legs don't hurt, her heart wasn't racing, and her lungs aren't burning.

"Yahiko," the girl whispered… remembering the boy that she considered a brother, "at least you got away from the Mafia. Don't worry I don't grudge you for not saving me. Remember only one can escape the Mafia."

"_Nice bumping into you… again," _the girl thought.

**

* * *

****~Narrator's Pov~**

Hands reached and grabbed the injured girl from behind.

**

* * *

****~To Be Continued In **_**2. Cherry Blossom Trees: Recognized and Searching Pt.1... **_

* * *

**and that's the end of chapter 1 of cherry blossom trees. again i know its a wierd title but the ties w/ the sybolism and/or signifance with the story line. and plze go easy on me after all this is my first rurouni kenshin story.**

**question time:**

**1) do u know who the girl is?**

**2) where did the girl know from Yahiko?**

**3) how did the girl escape from Kenshin and Sano?**

**4) what's the title of chapter 2?**

**trust me all those questions are in this story and the grand prize will be a life time supply of CHOCOLATE.**


	3. Recognized and Searching Pt1

**hey readers.**

**here's another installment of Cherry Blossom Trees. i know still a wierd title but it works with the plot of this story.**

**i would like to thnk _SanosukeSagaraFanGirl_, who used to go by _aussiejimfan_, for their review on this story at Quizilla.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters but i do own the plot the ocs and title.**

**Pairings: KenshinxKaoru, SanosukexMegumi, YahikoxTsubame, Yutarox?, and Ocx?. and no Yutaro will not hook up with my OC Luna, he will probably hook up with another OC of mine.**

**Rating: for now it should be Rated K or T but i think its K. but again the rate of my stories depends on all the chappies.**

* * *

**2. Recognized and Searching Pt.1**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

(With Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko, & Yutaro)

Kaoru is outside by the front gates, waiting for Kenshin and Sanosuke to bring back the injured girl. She already arranged for Dr. Genzai and Megumi to come over to the Dojo so they can treat the little girl's wounds; and Yahiko and Yutaro were already asleep.

* * *

**~Kaoru's Pov~**

After an hour waiting for Kenshin and Sano, they finally appear.

"Ah, finally you guys are back," I was relieved that they were back until I noticed something, "Uh, where's the little girl?"

"We lost her," Sano said agitated.

"What do you mean you lost her," I said shocked.

Kenshin and Sano told me of the events that took place.

I looked down sadly for a moment than looked up at Kenshin and Sano, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We continue searching for her in the morning," Kenshin answered.

The three of us went inside to tell the two doctors the news and offer them to spend the night.

* * *

**~Yahiko's Pov~**

I was looking out my window that was in my room, looking at the night sky.

My arms are folded on the window sill and my head is resting on them.

As I was looking into the night, I try to remember where I saw that girl before. But, I can't put a name to her.

I sighed.

I left my window and went to bed, knowing that I can remember her with after a night's rest or in a memory dream.

* * *

***DREAM***

* * *

_**~Narrator's Pov~**_

_Yahiko was looking over the bridge to see little fishes swimming up and down the river._

"_Yahiko," he heard a little girl's voice, that is around his age, say his name._

_Yahiko look to see his best friend walking towards him._

_The little girl has shoulder blade length black hair and midnight blue eyes. She's wearing a blue kimono tucked into a black divided umanori hakama* and she's also barefooted. _

"_Hey Luna," Yahiko called, "*sigh*, Luna how many times do I have to tell you to wear sandals," when he noticed his female friend isn't wearing sandals or socks._

"_When did you become my wife," Luna said when she finally was standing right beside him._

_Yahiko just rolled his eyes at her comment._

_They stare at the river for a few moments when Yahiko finally noticed that Luna's reflection has bruises. He looked over at Luna to see that the bruises on her was no illusion._

"_Luna what happened to you," he said with concerned eyes._

"_I didn't pick-pocketed enough money for the goons, what else is new?" was her reply._

"_Luna, why don't I take you to the doctor," Yahiko said, concerned._

_Luna gave an agitated sigh, "Yahiko I'm fine, it's just a few bruises and scraps."_

"_But, Luna-," Yahiko started to say. _

_"No! Yahiko," Luna interrupted._

_Yahiko gave an irritated sigh, "Alright, but promise me if your injuries get any worse, go to a doctor."_

"_Fine," Luna gave in and continued on saying, "anyway, I have to go. I need to do a few more pick-pocketing then I have to do two burglaries with some of the goons tonight."_

"_Alright and I need to get back to the hideout before dark," was Yahiko's reply._

"_Later," both said at the same time and head their different ways._

* * *

**-BREAK-**

* * *

"_Hey Yahiko," Yahiko turned his head towards Luna when she spoke, "let's make a promise," Luna said._

"_What kind of promise?" Yahiko questioned._

"_We promise each other right now that when we escape from the mafia, we become what we always want to become and never go or look back," Luna answered._

"_Okay, Luna. I promise you that when I escape from the mafia, I will help you escape then I will become a samurai like my father," Yahiko promised._

"_Yahiko, I promise you that when I escape from the mafia, I will help you escape and then I will become a warrior and a wiccan as a family tradition," Luna promised as well._

* * *

***END OF DREAM***

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Yahiko shoot up.

He was breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat.

"I now know why she looks so familiar."

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning***

* * *

Everybody in the dojo had there breakfast and will be continuing the search for the girl from last night.

Yahiko didn't tell the others about that he knew the girl. He will search the places that she will go to and when he finds her, he will try convince her that he and his friends can help her get out of the Mafia. But if he can't convince her, then he will tell the others about her and then they can get her to live in the dojo.

* * *

***Time Skip- 4 hours later***

* * *

**~Yahiko's Pov~**

I have been searching for Luna for hours and there was still no sign of her. But there is still one place to look: the Cherry Blossoms Grove*.

The grove was not that far from where I was at, it was only 3 miles.

So, I ran the 3 miles.

Running cut down my time to get to the Cherry Blossom Grove.

I lean on one of the Sakura trees, that's in the grove, to catch my breath.

It only took a few seconds to catch my breath so I straighten up and head towards her favorite spot: a river that leads to a waterfall that leads to the river below, and in that river is a little island that homes the tallest Cherry Blossom tree which stands 50 feet.

It only take 4 hours to get there but I finally made it.

"LUna!" I called out since she wasn't under the 50 feet Sakura, which means she was on one of the branches.

"LUna!" I have to repeat her name 4 times before she'd finally come down.

"Hey, Yahiko," She greeted me as if nothing has happened.

I crossed the river over to the small island that Luna was on so I can hear her better since the waterfall was loud.

I couldn't really see her because she's in the shade that was provided by the tree that stood over her, but now that I'm right next to her, I can see that she has more wounds then she did from last night.

"Luna, you need to leave them," I said, concerned.

"*Sigh*, Yahiko, I'm fine."

"No your not. Your wounds are getting worse each time you defy them."

"So."

"So… let me and my friends help you."

"No."

"Luna, you need-"

"No," she said again, stubbornly.

"But, what happened to the promise we made to each other on that day."

Luna become silent for a while, "things changed. I can't leave."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Look, we can argue this all day or I can help you like I promised."

"No."

Then she ran.

I ran after her.

But she know this grove better then I do so I easily lost her.

I stopped running when I couldn't see her anywhere. That means she ran in any direction and miles away now. She has always been quick on her feet when barefooted.

I gave an irritated sigh, "Luna, you stubborn little-," another irritated sigh, then I remembered what she said, "what changed Luna?"

I try to process here words about "things changed. I can't leave" but doesn't make since unless they threaten her but with what I don't know.

"*Sigh*, what I'm going to do now."

I really don't want my friends to get caught up into this but I know I need help in rescuing Luna and they can take care of themselves. They proved that over and over.

"*Sigh*, I guess I do have to tell the others now. I just hope they understand why I didn't tell them anything before."

I head back to Kamiya-Kasshin Dojo to tell the tell the others about Luna.

* * *

**there it is hope everybody enjoyed.**

**and oh yes be4 i forget; i would like to tell you all there will be a little more action in ch.3 so stay tuned.**

**review plz.**


	4. Recognized and Searching Pt2

**hi everybody.**

**this story only has "1 Life" left so that's why i'm updatin the story Cherry Blossom Trees.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anything except the title, plot, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: KaoruxKenshin, MegumixSano, YahikoxTsubame, YutaroxOc(?)[A different an OC not Luna], LunaxOC [a male oc]. Yutaro will not hook up with my OC Luna, he will probably hook up with another OC of mine.**

* * *

**3. Recognized and Searching Pt.2**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Yahiko reached Kaoru's dojo at sunset.

Inside the dojo, he found the others were already there, including Dr. Megumi, Dr. Genzai, and his two granddaughters.

He knew it was time to tell all about Luna.

"Hello Yahiko. Did you find the girl last night," asked Kenshin.

"I need tell you guys some thing," Yahiko told them.

"What is it," Kaoru asked.

Yahiko told them everything, from how he knows Luna to her situation to her situation to why he hasn't told them before to asking for their help in saving her.

"Don't worry Yahiko, we'll help your friend," Kenshin said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find her?" questioned Sano.

"Near Cherry Blossom Trees," Yahiko answered.

The others look at him for him to elaborate.

"Luna loves Cherry Blossom Trees. She's either laying under them or laying on one of the branches. Anybody who knows her can find her on the paths to a Cherry Blossoms, paths that leads away from them, and around or on a Cherry Blossom branch," Yahiko elaborated for them.

"Okay, we'll start our searches from there in the morning," Kenshin said.

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning***

* * *

The gang have been searching for hours after they had breakfast.

So far none have any luck.

Kaoru checked the North side town of the Cherry Blossoms but Luna wasn't there.

Sano is checking the South side of town near the Cherry Blossoms but the little girl wasn't there either.

Kenshin is checking the Cherry Blossoms on the West side of the town but Yahiko's friend wasn't there either.

Yahiko and Yutaro checked the Cherry Blossom trees on the East side of town together but they still didn't see Luna.

* * *

***Time Skip- 5 weeks later***

* * *

With each day that Luna wasn't found, Yahiko's concern grew and by the end of the first week, he begin to panic. The others were also growing concerned.

By the end of the ninth week, Yutaro and Yahiko finally found Luna.

Yutaro and Yahiko found her in one of the caves at the Cherry Blossom Tree Grove.

When the 10 year old boys looked in to see her, they see she was badly injured. Luna's face was the most beat in so far as they can see because you can barely see her original skin tone beneath the bruises and blotches, and if you look real close you can also see that she has a black eye on her left eye. Not to mention she has bruises and blotches all over her and she's covered in blood.

For a moment the two boys thought she was dead, but they saw her soft and even breathes which indicated she was sleeping.

"Come on lets get her to Dr. Genzai and Megumi," Yahiko told Yutaro.

* * *

**~The Clinic of Dr. Genzai~**

Yahiko and Yutaro made it to the clinic with difficulty due to Luna's state but she never stirred once and Yahiko's concern heighten since Luna was always aware of her surroundings, guard up, and instincts set to high when she was awake and even in her sleep.

* * *

***Time Skip- Midnight***

* * *

It has been 9 hours since Megumi and Dr. Genzai have been operating on Luna.

Yutaro went to inform their friends while Yahiko sit outside of the clinic for some air after seeing his best friend's body, same with Yutaro.

But once it was close to getting late, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yutaro went home but Yahiko stayed at the clinic to make sure his sister-like figure would pull through.

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning***

* * *

"Yahiko wake up," Megumi said, softly while gently shaking Yahiko awake.

"Hmmm, what happened… Luna!" Yahiko said.

"She is fine for the most part but she is stable and in a coma," Dr. Genzai said.

"What?" Yahiko shouted.

"In my opinion its better if she stays that way for a while since she will be in great pain if she's awake," Dr. Genzai told Yahiko.

"The others said they will be here shortly," Megumi spoke.

"Can… I see… her," Yahiko stuttered.

"Sure," said Dr. Genzai.

Yahiko made his way to the room that his best friend is resting in.

Yahiko didn't like what he see when he saw his female friend. She bandaged up like a mummy.

"How long has she been like this," Yahiko whispered.

"Since last night and we were going to tell you about her last night, but you were already asleep so we decided to tell you in the morning," Megumi answered Yahiko.

"How bad is she," Yahiko whispered again.

"All of her ribs are broken, were just lucky none of them punctured her lung. She also had internal bleeding but we fixed that. We have to put 10 stitches on the back of her head, 2 stitches on the front of her face, 57 stitches on her back and front. There was also a long and deep gash on the side of her left leg and her right arm that we have to stitch up. Both her upper and lower left arm have hair-line fractures. Her lower right leg also has a hair-line fracture. She also has multiple muscle tears everywhere but there minor and won't damage," Dr. Genzai said, sadly.

"But despite her injuries she won't scare and no nerves were damaged and she will make a full recovery," Megumi told Yahiko reassuringly.

Yahiko had his eyes closed while they were talking and a few tears slipped from his eyes as well.

"We'll live you alone for now. Yell if you need anything," Dr. Genzai said to Yahiko.

Genzai slide the door to Luna's room shut, leaving Yahiko inside with his comatose friend.

* * *

***Time Skip- Midnight***

* * *

Time has passed.

The others stopped by for several hours and they have been trying to comfort Yahiko within those hours but to no avail.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yutaro left to go back to Kaoru's dojo while Yahiko stayed by his friend side.

Kaoru try to get him to go home but he refused so Dr. Genzai told them Yahiko was welcome to stay.

They left at 8pm.

Luna was still in a comatose state and Yahiko was sleeping on one of the extra cots that was in Luna's room.

All was silent in Dr. Genzai's clinic.

Silently two mysterious figures entered the clinic.

They went into the rooms of Genzai, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume where they bound and gagged each and everyone of them.

Then they made towards Luna's room.

On the beds that were in there, they can see that Luna and Yahiko was still slumbering.

One of the mysterious men went over to Yahiko's bed so he can bound and gag Yahiko, but when he pull down the covers there was nothing there except the pillows underneath the blanket.

"Hayao, we have a problem," the mysterious man said to the other man who is now Hayao.

"What is it," Hayao asked Hajime, the other mysterious man.

"Yahiko is missing," Hajime whispered.

"What?" Hayao whispered, harshly.

Hayao turned back to Luna's bed and pull down the blankets, and saw only pillows underneath.

"What the hell?" Hayao yelled.

"Looking for someone," a voice said from behind them.

The two men turned around and saw Yahiko standing behind them.

"Where is she," Hayao growled.

"Like I'm going to tell you two," Yahiko said, defiantly.

Yahiko positioned his shinai*, to show that he was going to fight them.

Hayao and Hajime unsheathed their own swords and got into position to attack.

The battle is mainly having Yahiko dodging Hayao and Hajime since he knew that their metal swords can easily cut through his bamboo sword. But, Yahiko only attack from behind, on the head, the legs, and any openings.

Yahiko knew that his strategy isn't working well but for now that's all he can do.

He dodged another attack from Hajime and attack Hajime on the head.

For a while Yahiko have been dodging then attacking.

"_I have to come up with something else," _Yahiko motioned.

He began to formulate a plan with the consideration of the layout of the town.

Few minutes later, he came up with a plan; it was a long shot but he can try.

Hajime went for another attack that's when Yahiko jumped back and started running out of the clinic with the two mafia's henchmen at his heels. Yahiko turned left and began to run towards the dojo he took residents up in.

Hoping his hunch and plan will work. If not then him and Luna are doomed and probably will either will face death or life of servitude.

* * *

***Time Skip- 1/2 hour later* **

* * *

Yahiko breathing heavy as he been running and the mindless goons were still on tail.

The goons are getting closer.

Yahiko yelped when Hayao roughly grabbed the back of his kimono. Hayao lifted the little boy up. "Well, well isn't little Yahiko from Yakuza. Where did you hide your little girlfriend?"

Hayao asked.

"I'm not telling any of you," Yahiko stated stubbornly.

Hajime chuckled, "Well I guess we have to bea-"

Hajime's sentence fell short when a fist connected to his head. Hajime fall to ground but his still conscious.

The two henchmen turned around, with Yahiko still in Hayao's grasp, to see Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Kenshin! Sano!" Yahiko exclaimed excitedly.

"Let the boy go," Kenshin said, authority.

Hajime got himself up from the ground.

Hayao and Hajime scowled at the two new presence.

"I think we won't. This boy has hid something that belongs to us," Hajime said.

"Luna is not a something, _she_ is a _human being _and she _doesn't belong to you_," Yahiko stated, stressing the words 'she', 'human being', and 'doesn't belong to you'.

"Shut up you little brat," Hajime spat, "how about this Hayao will let the little boy go only if you hand over the girl."

"That is not an option," Kenshin stated, "we will keep Luna and will get Yahiko back by force." Kenshin and Sano got into attack position. Hayao and Hajime chuckled. "Fine if that's the way you want it," Hajime said. Hayao raised his free hand, that wasn't holding Yahiko, and snapped his fingers. In a flash, Samurais appeared around them. "Lets see if you can get passed Gokudo's malicious samurai that have ever lived," Hayao declared. With Hayao's last words, the Samurais of Gokudo attacked the ex-samurai and the ex-fighter for hirer.

Mid-way through the grapple, Kenshin noticed out of the corner of his eye is that Hayao was escaping with a now unconscious Yahiko, who is over Hayao's shoulder.

Kenshin shouted out to Sano and pointed to the escaping Hayao and unconscious Yahiko.

Sano looked at where Kenshin is pointing then back to the swordsman and then they bounded after them while striking down the samurais and Hajime out of their way.

* * *

***Time Skip- 3 hours later***

* * *

Sano and Kenshin ended the battle an hour ago but they still have to pursue Hayao who still has an unconscious Yahiko over his shoulder.

Through a series of twist and turns of alleys and roads Kenshin and Sanosuke still remained in hot pursuit. However, it came to an end when they lost Hayao in the Cherry Blossom Grove. They kept running and have their eyes and hearing open, hoping that they could catch up to Yahiko's kidnapper.

They stopped a few hours later when it became fruitless.

"Great how are we going to search for Yahiko now?" Sano asked, exasperated.

"Simple. We can track Yahiko by Luna. She knows where he took Yahiko," Kenshin stated.

"Are you sure she would tell us?" Sano questioned.

"Yes. She might don't want us to rescue her from their clutches but she will tell us if she knew that they have Yahiko in their grasp," Kenshin answered.

"How do you know?" Sano questioned again.

"Based on what Yahiko told us of her. She won't have Yahiko risking his life for hers but she'll risk her life for Yahiko's if she knows that they have him now," Kenshin simply stated.

With that the two males exited out of the grove and went back to the clinic to untie the two doctors and the two little girls.

Kenshin went into the room that Luna was resting in. He gently and carefully slid the still comatose Luna from under the bed that she was resting on then picked her up, and gently and carefully put her back on the bed so she can be more comfortable.

* * *

***Shinai-A bamboo sword that is used as a weapon for practice.**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**


	5. Rescue

**hello internet ppl.**

**anyway like i promise i'm updatin every thrusday again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a yu-gi-oh! gx poll for the main pairing. the poll will be up for a long while but i would like to get it done and over with. plz & thnku.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the title, ocs, and plot**

**Pairings: ****KenshinxKaoru, SanosukexMegumi, YahikoxTsubame, Yutarox?, and Ocx?. and no Yutaro will not hook up with my OC Luna, he will probably hook up with another OC of mine.**

* * *

**4. Rescue**

**~Luna's Pov~**

I groaned.

I turned over on my side so I can sleep more comfortably but I screamed in pain when I try to move my muscles.

I opened my right eye. I try to open my left eye but for some reason it hurts like hell to open it.

I gazed around and saw that I was in some type of room.

Just where am I is the question.

I kept inspecting my surroundings to give me any hint as to where am I.

After a few minutes an old man walks in.

His eyes hold shock and relief when he noticed that I have awaken.

"Good you are awake. My name is Dr. Genzai."

I try to say hello but my throat hurt.

"Oh! You must be thirsty. Hold on I'll be right back."

Then he left to fetch me a drink of water.

He returned seconds later with a cup of water.

I tried to sit up but pain coursed through my veins. The old doctor's noticed this and gently helped me up, and help me drank through the water.

The fresh and cold water soothed my throat.

"Thank you," I said after finish drinking.

Dr. Genzai nodded his head.

I began to tell him my name but he raised his hand to show I didn't have to say anything.

"Don't worry I already know who you are. Your name is Luna Amaya," I look at him skeptically for how he knew my name, "I know Yahiko, Yahiko knows me, and his your best friend so he told me your name."

That explains how he know my name but I still need to know where am I and now I need to know where Yahiko is.

"Your in my clinic by the way," he answered my unspoken question.

I nodded.

"Um~... where's Yahiko then?" I asked.

His eyes then show sadness but he tried to hide it from me.

"I'll let Himura and Sanosuke, two of other Yahiko's friends, to tell you."

I nodded my head again.

Before he fully left he told me that he will have his assistant Dr. Megumi Takani redress my wounds before I talk with Himura and Sanosuke. He then left. But the door opened to reveal a woman who I can I assume Dr. Takani.

"Hello my name is Dr. Takani but you can just call me Megumi."

"Hello Megumi."

Before she redress my wounds she asked she can give me a bath. I didn't see a problem with it because I do feel like since I haven't taken a bath for several days. Megumi was careful with me for that I'm grateful and she made sure that she doesn't irritate any of wounds. After the bath, she then redress my wounds being extra careful with my injuries and apologize when she accidentally made me wince in pain or accidentally making one of my wounds sting painfully. It took her an hour or so to put medicine on my wounds and wrapping them. After finish bandaging me, she dressed me in a freshly and clean white yukata.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Your welcome," she said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Megumi opened up the door to reveal the two men that I bumped into five weeks ago along with a woman, Yahiko, and that other boy that is Yahiko's age. "

Ken-san. Sano," Megumi greeted.

They exchanged a few words quietly before Megumi turned to me and ask me if it was alright that Ken-san and Sano talk to me for a while. I didn't see no problem so I consented.

Megumi exited while "Ken-san" and "Sano" entered. "Ken-san" took a seat right next to my bed while "Sano" leaned against the wall right next to my bed with his arms folded across his chest and his left foot pressed against the wall.

"Hello Luna. My name is Himura Kenshin but everyone calls be Kenshin," the man with long red hair introduced himself.

"And I'm Sanosuke Sagara but everyone calls me Sano," the man with brown hair introduced himself.

"Hey. My name is Luna. And I don't mean to rush but Dr. Genzai said you guys know Yahiko, and I try to ask him where Yahiko is but he said that he'll have you two tell me where Yahiko is. Is Yahiko okay?" I asked. Every words I spoke, my anxiety grow.

Kenshin and Sano exchanged glances before looking back at me.

"Luna... Yahiko was kidnapped by a man from the mafia you are forced to work for," Kenshin told me gently.

"What? You have the Gokuda kidnap Yahiko," I panicky/worriedly stated.

"Look little girl we didn't let them. We did try to get him back," Sano stated.

I took deep and calming breaths.

"Sorry. Something tells me you guys wouldn't let Yahiko get taken without a fight. Its just that the Gokuda is even more cruel then the Yakuza. Why are you guys here and not looking for Yahiko."

"Because we need your help in telling us were the Gokuda hide." Kenshin said, gently.

"Your crazy if you think I'm going to get the Yakuza up. They'll kill me," I told.

Sano spoke up, "so you going to let them abuse and maybe even kill Yahiko just so you won't get killed by the mafia."

I felt tears stinging my eyes but Sano continue to speak.

"Yahiko told us about you. He even told us your strong-willed, stubborn, independent, a fighter, hard headed, don't take shit from any body, and when a friend is in need you go and help them even if it will end your life. Now what I see in you is quiet the opposite. So tell us where is that girl," Sano reprimand.

I begin cry and Kenshin gave him a stern look.

Then Kenshin try to comfort me but I refused the comfort.

With my sobs, "the-the G-Go-Gokuda h-h-have many-y hi-hi-hi-hideouts-s in this-this a-area, if-if you-you t-t-t-tell me-me who-who ki-ki-kidnapped Ya-Yahiko then-then I-I can-can t-tell you-you wh-which hideout-out he-he to-took-ok Y-Yahiko too-too."

"We didn't know his name at but with the help of the police and his accomplice, Hajime, Yahiko's abductor's name is Hayao," Kenshin stated.

I nodded and closed my eyes to remember where that man was stationed at.

After a few minutes of wandering, I re-opened my eyes and looked back towards them.

"Hayao is stationed at the main building of the Gokuda mafia building. That's where he took Yahiko. The main building is on the edge of town. If you go straight through the Cherry Blossom Trees Grove and keep running at the end of the grove after a several miles then you reached it."

Kenshin nodded, "Alright. Can you tell us anything else about the Gokuda so that way we can get Yahiko more safely."

I nodded then I start in on about the Gokuda. Like its the top mafia while the Yakuza is in second place. Then I told them about how the Gokuda worked and that they got a schedule that they create every week. I told them it was safer to get Yahiko out of that place when its three days later since the half of the mafia group would be gone to take care of some business. I told them that they usually leave the captives with the Kumicho*, so the kumicho can toy with his victim.

"I work for that man personally and trust me when I say that he won't screw up his chances of getting me back by hurting Yahiko because I'm the best of the best there. He also kind of gave me the title Wakagashira**, which I didn't want but he didn't give me any choice," I confessed.

"Thank you," Kenshin said to me then said to Sano, "Sano we need to prepare everything in three days."

* * *

***Time Skip- 3 days later***

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

In all the three days, Kenshin and Sano notified the police and devised a plan up for storming the building.

The police were planning on arresting Luna but seeing the wounds she got from the abuse they made a deal. If she cooperates with the police by disclosing the locations for every mafia gang and member that she has knowledge of then the let her go. Luna agreed to that but she will only do it after this mission and when Yahiko comes back alive.

* * *

**~Gokuda's Main Hideout~**

It was nighttime and everything is completely silent.

Luna was telling the truth when she said that when half the mafia goons are no where in site and there was barely any guards outside.

Through the shadows that nightfall has generously created, people were stealthily moving in one their unsuspected targets.

* * *

**~With the Kumicho and Yahiko (Yahiko's Pov)~**

The man before me, the Gokuda's Kumicho, was deeply laughing while he was dining on one of his many favorite dishes that spread around him and looking straight at me.

I glared at him where I was tied up on the floor. My arms bound behind my back and my legs bound together.

He chuckled, "Oh, come now little Yahiko there is no reason for that look."

"Of course there is. You tried to take Luna back then you have one of your goons kidnap me just so you can get Luna back. Well let me tell you something 'Kumicho', I know my friends. And I know my friends won't trade Luna for me but they will come and kick your ass then take me back alive," I retorted.

"Oh really now. Well that's quite disappointing. But here I was thinking, I am going to cut off one of your fingers then I'm going to send it Luna. Thinking that I will hurt or even kill you if she doesn't come back, she will come and serve me once again. But I'll probably be keeping you around so you can help me own more money."

I growled.

He chuckled once more.

He stood up and walked over to me with a dagger in his hand.

"Now you need to stay so I can decapitate one of your fingers.

I begin and try to get away by crawling like a worm but it was futile. He pressed me down with his weight.

I felt he grabbed my bound hands and firmly hold my left thumb. I now feel the blade of the dagger slightly pressing against my flesh. I tried with all my might to get him off of me but I can't even since he have great amount of his weight holding me down.

I feel tears welling in my eyes but I willed them not to fall. I bit on my lip hard so that way no sound escapes so that way he won't get satisfaction from the pain that was about to come.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov (Still with Yahiko and the Kumicho)~**

The supreme boss drew a thin line of small blood when he heard commotions and yelling going on in the floors below him. He then slid the dagger away from his victim's thumb and got off the young boy.

The Gokuda's Kumicho looked at his door with his eyes filled with curiosity for what's going on outside those doors. Yahiko doing the same except his eyes also hold hope.

Every now and then ruckus will halt but start back up again. Then the noises soon started to surround the baddie boss and Yahiko.

After 2 hours of on and off noises, the villain was growing irritated. He was about to walk to his door, when it burst open.

Standing there at the entrance were Kenshin and Sanosuke.

Yahiko's eyes brightened and a smile grew on his lips, "Kenshin! Sano!" Yahiko shouted, happily.

"Who the hell are you?" the bad guy angrily yelled, clearly ignoring the fact that Yahiko shouted their names.

"That's not important," Sano said.

"Right now what's important that you hand over Yahiko," Kenshin said.

"Oh sure I'll hand over Yahiko. Only when you hand over my protégé," the anti hero sarcastically/lied.

"Fine then I guess we'll just to have to take care of you like we did with your goons," Sano stated.

Kenshin and Sano got into their fighting stances.

"Fools. How dumb do you think I am? I know for fact that little Luna rat me out so instead having half of my men leave… I have them hidden behind large secret compartments that lay behind my walls," the main boss announced, motioning his arms around the enclosed area, "come on out boys," the Kumicho pressed a triggered that surrounding walls lowered.

But to Yahiko and the Kumicho's surprise is that most of his men are down for the count due to the police that somehow got within the walls.

"Luna informed of us of this and gave us instructions on how to get into the walls," Kenshin informed.

The Kumicho glared at his intruders.

The Kumicho dragged Yahiko off to the side with him so they wouldn't get trampled by some of the goons, who left some of their comrades to fend off the police, to attack Kenshin and Sano.

***I'm going to skip the fighting scene because I don't want to write it out. Just imagine how the fight went* **

The police were arresting the mafia members.

Kenshin and Sano were exiting the area with Yahiko in Kenshin's arms. Though Yahiko's only injuries were the bruises and scratches from when he was battling out with Hayou and Hajime, and the small cut on his thumb that was caused by the main boss and his dagger; Yahiko was exhausted since he haven't slept in three days because he didn't what the Gokuda will do to him when he sleeps. So Yahiko was completely exhausted and sleeping while Kenshin carried him to the clinic.

* * *

***Kumicho- The Supreme Boss **

****Wakagashira- Number-two man; under boss **

*****The Japanese Mafia Hierarchy Website-Paragraph 3 : h t t p : / / w w w . t r u t v . c o m / l i b r a r y / c r i m e / g a n g s t e r s _ o u t l a w s / g a n g / y a k u z a / 2 . h t m l**

* * *

**thnx 4 reading.**

**plz review. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a yu-gi-oh! gx poll for the main pairing. the poll will be up for a long while but i would like to get it done and over with. plz & thnku.**


	6. Turning Over A New Leaf

**hey everybody. **

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. right now this has "1 Life" but i'm also going to update a Togainu no Chi chap. because its only has "1 Life" left.**

**also i apologize for its shortness but that's because its a filler chapter.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: KaoruxKenshin, MegumixSano, YahikoxTsubame, YutaroxOc(?)[A different an OC not Luna], LunaxOC [a male oc]**

* * *

**5. Turning Over A New Leaf**

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Didn't take Yahiko no time at all for Yahiko to get back on his feet and being back to his old and annoying self. However, Luna is still in the process of recovering, yet, she's trying to move around when she isn't suppose to so the two doctors who run the clinic have to strap her down to the bed so her wounds haven't reopen.

Luna has met the rest of the gang. She and Yutaro got along well, but only because they enjoy annoying the hell out of Yahiko to no end which leaves Yahiko to somewhat regretting that he ever introduced the two to each other.

It was nighttime right now and Yahiko was sitting beside Luna's bed and they were catching up on old times. Yahiko usually was staying by Luna's side for most the day the only time he had to leave was when he had sword practice, the bathroom, work, and want to spend some time at Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.

Luna didn't mind really since she spends most of her time sleeping due to the pain medication that Genzai and Megumi give her.

The gang and Luna found out from Dr. Genzai and Dr. Megumi is that due to Luna's injuries is that her recovery will take close to about a year or maybe little less then a year. Which didn't really make Luna happy at all.

"Is this necessary?" Luna asked, agitated.

Luna always asks this question to Yahiko because she doesn't like to bed ridden. She's adventurous. Luna doesn't like to stay in place for very long.

Luna doesn't care how many times she asked that question to her best friend in one day, she just like to be cooped up and annoying her friend only seems that only source for entertainment for her.

Yahiko sighed, annoyed.

"Yes Luna this is necessary. You need to recover," he answered.

"I don't like it," she said.

Yahiko agitatedly sighed.

He only talk to her for a few more hours before he had to leave for extra late night swords practice with Kaoru and Yutaro.

* * *

***Time Skip- Later in the Evening***

* * *

After practice, Yahiko walked into Luna's with Kaoru and Yutaro bringing up the rear.

"Hey Kaoru. Yahiko. Yutaro," she greeted.

"Hello Luna," Kaoru said.

"Hey," Yutaro and Yahiko said, simultaneously.

"What brings you guys by here?" Luna asked, referring to Kaoru and Yutaro since she hardly sees them.

"All three of us were discussing this last night after practice," Kaoru begins to explain, "and we all agreed that you can come live with us in the dojo to learn Kamiya Kasshin-ryu swordsmanship style… if you wanted too?" Kaoru finished explaining.

The little girl's face was written in shock.

"So what do you say?" Yutaro asked.

The ten year old girl was still in shock but at the same time was thinking over the older woman's offer.

"_Should take up Kaoru's offer. I mean what reason would I have learning Kamiya Kasshin? Well I know I always want to learn swordsmanship without killing anyone and it will help strengthen me. Not to mention it will rebuild my pride and ego that the Gokudo was tearing down,"_ I said to myself in the head.

After a few minutes of silence, Luna finally spoken.

"I guess… I don't mind living at the dojo… and… I guess… that me learning Kamiya Kasshin-ryu… would be a good thing."

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**


	7. Moving and Fitting In

**hey everybody. **

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: KaoruxKenshin, MegumixSano, YahikoxTsubame, YutaroxFemOc2, FemOc1xMalOc**

* * *

**6. Moving and Fitting In**

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

***Time Skip- 2 1/2 months later* **

* * *

Luna is now partially healed from her injuries and didn't have to stay in Dr. Genzai's Clinic anymore, and now can live in the Kamiya-Kasshin Dojo with Yahiko, Yutaro, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano.

Life at the dojo wasn't so bad for Luna. She was getting along with everyone and her and Yahiko have been catching up with each other.

Luna's ribs finished healing for a month, most of her stitches were out but some of them left barely noticeable scars, the gashes are almost fully healed, the fractures were healed 5 weeks after they were fractured, and the muscle tears healed 2 months later.

Now several weeks later, Luna is training, with permission from Dr. Genzai, with Yahiko and Yutaro under the watchful eye of Kaoru. But Luna can't do much training so the rest of her stitches don't open.

Megumi has been watching as well to make sure that Luna's stitches don't bust open.

She was a week into her training and was doing well; in fact, she was catching on quicker then Yahiko and Yaturo combined.

Even though Luna is doing well with her swordsmanship training and getting along with everyone, she still feels somewhat uncomfortable with them; with the exception of Yahiko, Yutaro, Ayame, and Suzume.

* * *

***Time Skip- Several Weeks Later* **

* * *

Luna is now fully healed; which surprised her doctors that she fully healed way more sooner then they anticipated.

Right now Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Yutaro, and Luna are walking around town with Ayame and Suzume been carried by 'Uncle Kenshin'. Dr. Genzai and Megumi couldn't come because they had to do medicine-related errands, and they offer to take Dr. Genzai's granddaughters along.

"Ah~ this is more relaxing," Kaoru delightedly say.

Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin with Ayame and Suzume still in his hold are walking in front of the 11 year old kids. Yahiko, Luna, and Yutaro are walking couple feet behind them, conversing.

Kaoru looked slightly over her shoulder to stare at Luna.

"I just wish Luna was a little more comfortable with us," Kaoru stated, slightly sadden.

"You can not really blame her Ms. Kaoru that you shouldn't. From what Yahiko could really only tell us is that Luna lost her parents when she just three years old and don't remember them all that really well. Then she was taken in by the Gokudo where they abused her greatly that she was. Due to the years of mental and physical abuse by the Gokudo, she will not trust all adults until she's done in being suspicious of them. For now she will trust children that are her age or younger because in her mind they did nothing wrong that they didn't no wrong," Kenshin said, kindly and understandingly.**

Sano nodding in more understanding. Kaoru looks up at the sky thoughtfully with her index finger on the tip of her chin.

"Hmm~," Kaoru hummed thoughtfully.

After a while she put her hand down and began to look around at some of the shops in the part of town of they were in.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov Still (With Yahiko, Yutaro, and Luna)~ **

The three, with their shinai's strapped to their backs, are conversing among themselves when Yahiko finally noticed something about Luna.

"Damn it Luna! What I'd tell you about wearing shoes and socks!" Yahiko yelled.

Luna is wearing a light purple nagajuban*** with a violet kimono over it that are tucked into a light gray divided umanori hakama****. She's wearing nothing on her feet.

"I don't like them. When they separate my toes it feels funny," Luna whined.

"Well you should at least tolerate them for a little while. Your feet will get all scraped up again," Yahiko stated.

"Well I'm sorry _Mom_. But they just don't make me comfortable," Luna said, saying 'Mom' sarcastically.

The two begin to argue while Yutaro just hang back and watch them argue for his amusement.

* * *

**~With Sano, Kaoru, and Kenshin holding on to Ayame and Suzume~ **

The adults let them argue; they only separate them if its go to far. But when Kaoru heard Yahiko's comment about Luna not wearing sandals and socks, and Luna's comment about them making her feet uncomfortable. Kaoru was struck with an idea.

Kaoru broke away from the group and starting going to various different shops; searching for something that is unknown to the rest of the group but not to Kaoru.

Sano, Kenshin (still holding Ayame and Suzume), and the students of the Kamiya Dojo (who join the others) looked on at Kaoru with confusion as to why she's doing this.

The only time the group, sans Kaoru, really moved is when Kaoru runs into shops that are farther then them. The others still looked on at Kaoru as to why she was doing this.

This went on for several minutes 'til Kaoru gave a shout of 'Aha!'. Then Kaoru exited one of the many shops that she went into, with something behind her back. She jogged over to Luna.

Luna kept her composure when Kaoru fast approached her but inside she flinched.

When the older woman finally reached her young female student, Kaoru gave her a sweet and bright smile.

"Luna… I know you feeling uncomfortable with adults around and I know that this not much, and what I got you probably really doesn't mean all the much to you. But here," Kaoru bring what's behind her back to show to Luna.

In Kaoru's hands and what it was previously behind her back were boots. They are black and they have sarashi wrapping****** design.

Luna's eyes widen in surprise and a blush crept across her face.

She stared back at Kaoru, who was still smiling but nervous as well.

The young black-haired girl stared back down at the sarashi wrapping design boots. Somewhat hesitatingly relived the boots from Kaoru.

"Thank you," Luna whispered, but it was loud enough that the others hear her as well.

Kaoru's nervous disappeared and her smile brightened even more.

Yahiko put his hands behind his head, "I say you just wasted money Kaoru," Kaoru looked at him with confusion, "Luna never wears any shoes. I should know because she told me herself a couple of days after I first met her; that she never remembering any shoes and her words 'why start wearing sandals when I don't remember ever wearing them'."

While Yahiko told Kaoru this, Luna was leaning on Yutaro to put on the boots and Yutaro had his hand on the small of her back to stabilize Luna. When Yahiko finished explaining to Kaoru why his female friend won't wear anything on her feet, Luna already had the boots on. She stopped leaning on Yutaro and Yutaro removed his hand.

Kaoru looked back at Luna to see if its true but then she saw the boots on the blue-eyed girl and she went 'Hah!' to Yahiko while pointing at the boots that is now on Luna's feet.

Yahiko looked at Luna's feet and shocked to actually see the boots on her feet.

"What! But-but… I… thought," Yahiko speak incoherently but their group know where he was going with his sentence.

"Yahiko I don't like sandals and if I knew that these kind of boots exist I would've gotten me boots a long time ago," claimed Luna.

* * *

_-Kaoru's voice doing the ending narration_********_-_

"So, the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo gained another boarder and student, and also a new ally. Luna Amaya may not think it but we all knew that she's already fitting in."

* * *

***I have little basic medical knowledge so I'm just guessing. I try to look it up but I got various answers so I'm just going to give a good guess with a good amount of time **

****I have been watching Rurouni Kenshin for 2 or 3 days so I kind of picked up their mannerisms they may not be perfect yet but I kind of caught on **

*****Nagajuban: Under-kimono **

******Divided Umanori Hakama: Have divided legs, similar to trousers (Like what Kenshin wears well the bottom clothing anyway) **

*******I got all the information about the Nagajuban and the Hakama's from this website- : / / e n . / a**

********Sarashi wrapping: the bandages you see when Dr. Genzai and Megumi patch their patients up with. Its also the wrappings were used to wrap Kaoru's torso when she's training **

*********I was looking to make sure that I have the right wrappings and I went to Google images to make sure. And when I scroll down to double check and I found this pic that was too kawaii to not put up: : / / . / f / / 3 4 9 / 0 / d / _ b . p n g**

**********You know like Kaoru's voice do narration at the beginning and ending of each **_**Rurouni Kenshin **_**episode**


End file.
